


The New Girl in Beach City

by ASingleBlackRose



Series: The Adventures of Pink Rose Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Protagonist, High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleBlackRose/pseuds/ASingleBlackRose
Summary: An AU where Steven is an older Female version of himself. She is more Gem than Human and smarter with a lot more sass. She has full control of her powers and depending on the choices you guys have me make (in terms of relationship ) i might do light light light smut to the point where it's less smut than more romance. I dunno but please read it. And maybe leave a comment. If i get 10 kudos and at least 2 comments I'll do the next chapter. That will continue throughout the story as i plan to make it a super long one maybe a million words long.





	1. The New Girl

The New Girl

 

 

 

The van drove down a road passing a sign that said "Beach City 5 miles". Inside the van, 2 people argued. The older one, who had long hair though the top of his head was basically bare drove the very unstylish van. The younger one ( and female) sat in the passengers seat, legs propped on the dashboard and crossed. She blew bubbles in her gum that popped loudly.  
"Dad~" She complained, "I really don't need schooling."  
The man sighed and spoke, "Yeah. You do Kiddo. You may be more like your,mother than me but she was also like a bajillion times older than both of us. She didn't need school because she had learned all that could be learned here. She was like 10,000 years old."  
The girl retorted, "Technically, I am Mom soooooo shouldn't that exempt me from having to do this?"  
Her father sputtered, "Hey. That doesn't really count. You have none of her memories and good thing too. That would be weird for the both of us."  
She sighed and leaned back into the well-worn seats thinking back on her childhood.  
*Flashback*  
As a child, she followed her rich father around in his van. She was homeschooled since 1st grade because they lived in hotels and motels and dingy run-down places. Sometimes they stayed inside the temples which her mother and friends used to fight the evil Gems of Homeworld from other times they stayed with her father's family all over the place.  
They couldn't stay in one place for too long because she attracted the corrupted Gems. It was a very exciting thing, to be constantly on the move, running away from the Monster-like Gems that often attacked. It was very exciting but horribly lonely. Her father was the only one there on a regular basis, everyone else came and went with the wind.  
*End Flashback*  
"So you are dead-set on making me go to this school?" She asked while closing her eyes snuggling deep into the worn fur seats.   
"Yes. Yes I am. Highschool is a learning experience. You get to make friends. Have crushes on boys.... Or girls. Play sports and study for tests. It'll be good to be step away from the van for a while. I bought a house."  
She coughed and sat up laughing, "Oh Dad. You really got me with that one. You buying a house."  
After a few moments of silence, her smile and joking attitude faded.  
"Y-you're serious?!"  
"Of course I am."  
"Where did you get the money for that!!!??" She panicked.  
"Relax kiddo. One of the songs I wrote got picked up as a jingle. Now we have so much money, I didn't know what to do with it, soooo I decided to move back to where me and your mother lived together."   
She planted her face in her hand and wiped it off. "So now we are super rich? Could go anywhere in the world? And we move back to your old home?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck and spoke, "Well yeah basically."   
She sighed heavily and climbed into the back after saying, "Wake me up when we get there. I'm gonna take a nap."  
He grumbled, "No need to get an attitude."  
In the back, She curled into a ball and a large pink bubble popped into existence around her. Sleep overtook her as the bubble floated slightly off the ground amongst their few belongings.   
__________________________________________  
Her dreams were filled with visions of a woman she had seen before, tall and slender with hair like a cotton candy poof. Her skin was pink and so were most of her clothes. Her head hung low against a broken mirror and tears rolled from her face to the shards upon the floor.  
A voice spoke from the distance, "Come now Pink don't throw a fit."  
__________________________________________  
She was jolted awake by her father with a light poke and a few words, "We're here."  
She grumbled as she reluctantly popped the bubble and fell to the bottom of the van shaking it. She crawled to the double doors and put her face to the window.   
In front of her was the ocean. It glimmered in the fading sunlight and the scent of salt and the final cries of birds reached her ears assaulting her sense. She sat there a moment hands pressed firmly to the doors as her eyes were fixed upon the sights she had seen and her senses were focused solely on etching this scene permanently into her brain. The doors opened and she fell flat on her face with a loud thud.   
"Come on Kiddo. Let's go check out the house." Said her father smiling at his daughters misfortune. She hopped to her feet flailing her arms about her as she tried to maintain her balance.  
She followed him as he walked in front of her leading her to the house. It was nice and a short jaunt from the beach making her very happy. She poked her father in the back and said, "Is this where you and Mom lived?"  
"No. We lived on the actual beach not in the city."  
"Oh. You should take me there sometime."  
"Sure maybe tomorrow after school or the day after that depends really on how it goes."   
She mumbled a stream of curses under her breath as she remembered that she would be attending school.  
"Right." She laughed nervously and fidgeted around.   
The house was about average with already present furniture and a large lawn. She wandered inside admiring the nicely decorated house. A few empty picture frames hung in locations that your eyes were instinctively drawn to. The living room was connected to the porch with a door and a table sat between the kitchen and the living room. The bathroom was just past the kitchen to the right while her fathers room was. on the left. Her father's was the final door at the end of the hall. Her room was the last room on the right hall. If you continued down the right hall, you came to the garage and closet. She walked back to the kitchen finishing her tour. She walked up to the fridge and no surprise it was empty. She patted her stomach and looked at her father expectantly, "What's for dinner?" She went to the table seated between the living room and kitchen.  
He nodded at her and picked up his phone and said, "I have just the thing. The signature food item from Beach City." He dialed a number into his phone and put it on speaker laying it flat on a table.  
The phone was answered and a feminine voice came out, "Thank you for calling Fish-Stew Pizza. Would you like a delivery or would you like to pick it up?"  
"Hello. Could you tell Nanafua to make the Greg Universe special?"  
A large amount of commotion was heard on the other side for quite a bit before an old voice came through.  
"Greg Universe special. Is Rose with you?"  
He paused, "No she isn't here anymore."  
"......... I am sorry to hear that Greg. I'll have Kiki deliver your pizza's in a bit."   
The phone call ended and Greg slouches down in his chair. His thumbs twiddle absentmindedly as they wait for the pizza to arrive. Any attempts at small talk peter out after a few seconds. Soon the doorbell rings and Greg hops to his feet, he opens the door and says, "22.50 right?"  
A large stack of 5 pizzas are passed over which Greg quickly places on the table, to which the lady responds, "Nanafua says it's on the house. Who is she?"  
Greg looks confused for a minute before pointing back at his daughter.  
"Yes her. Is she your new girlfriend?"  
"No. She is my daughter." He nudged her arm and said, "Introduce yourself."  
"Hello. My name is Pink Universe but I generally go by my middle name. Call me Rose."  
"Nice to meet you Rose. My name is Kiki Pizza but please Kiki is fine." Kiki says nodding her head. "You should come hang with us sometime."  
"Yeah that sounds good."  
Kiki waved goodbye and walked back to her delivery bike and sped off.  
"Seems like a nice girl." Pink said watching her tail-lights fade off into the distance. "A crush already. You really are a Universe."  
"Dad~." She whined, "I literally just met her. Also no crush on her."  
"Whatever you say Kiddo."   
"Fair enough. Fish Pizza?"  
"Trust me it is way~ better than it sounds."  
"I dunno so far your judgement has been pretty skewed." Pink says laughing.  
"Laugh all you want kiddo. It's all the food we have right now." He said while grabbing 3 slices from the box.  
She grumbled and stole a slice from,her father's plate and bit down, "Naugh Bahh" is what came out when she tried to say "Not Bad" with a mouthful of steamy hot Fish Pizza. They shared a few more and then it was late enough that it made Greg's parental instincts kick in, "Hey kiddo. You have school tomorrow. Dontcha wanna go to bed already. It's like 10:30 already."  
She sighed, "Yeah I guess I should."  
She started down the hall before calling back, "Goodnight Dad. I love you."  
"Goodnight My Flower. I love you."  
She opened her door and the room was practically bare. A closet was directly next to the door as she stepped in  
It was empty. A few dressers lined the walls though those were empty too.  
Am I expected to fill all of these? She thought to herself. She shook her head in disbelief and found a nearby electrical outlet to plug in her phone.  
The bed was in the corner of the room though it took up a sizable amount of room. She jumped on the bed and lay on the unfamiliar surface. The rough blankets scratched her skin and she kicked them across the room. It was cold and the blankets were garbage so she decided to manifest her bubble and sleep there, curled into a neat little ball.  
__________________________________________  
The alarm on her phone went off and startled her popping the bubble. She was on the ceiling. She regained control of her emotions and slowed her fall to the bed. She touched it with the tips of her feet then the whole foot as she landed gracefully. She hopped off and grabbed the phone from It's position where it lay charging. She killed the alarm then put it in her pocket. She walked quickly to her father's room and knocked. A reply came from the kitchen and the smell of eggs came with it. She walked into the kitchen and it was fully stocked with tons of food, pots and pans, even spices. Her father had cooked some scrambled eggs and bacon with toast and some OJ. She smiled and hugged her father giving him a large kiss on his cheek.   
"I love you Da."   
"Love ya too Kiddo."  
She scarfed down the food quickly and ran to brush her teeth in the bathroom. She looked herself over in the mirror and realised she had no backpack.  
She ran out and hanging from her father's arm was a black backpack with a leather bottom. She sighed and walked back into the bathroom and shook her head. Her hair curled stopped just shy of her mid back. It was similar to her mother's but a lot shorter. She concentrated and her clothes disappeared in a flash of light being replaced by a white turtleneck and a pair of black jeans. She kicked off her usual sandals and replaced them with some white socks and a pair of black sneakers. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a brown leather jacket that came up to her navel stopping just above her Gem. The back of the jacket read, "Greg Universe & The Crystal Gems." Along with a large yellow Pink star in the center where the text lay.  
She picked up her bag and walked to the Van which had been cleaned out. She gave her father a questioning look and he replied, "I didn't go to sleep. There was so much to do."   
"Then get some sleep. I'll walk there."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course Dad. Just get some rest. I'll walk there."  
He nodded and returned inside.  
And she began to walk into the town to find the school. She eventually followed a group of teens with backpacks into it.  
__________________________________________  
Connie Maheswaran sat at the front of the large class but closest to the door. She tapped her fingers on the desk and adjusted her glasses and checked the clock nervously. The teacher walked in and she stood sharp at attention. The door behind him stayed open. The other students continued to talk noisily before the teacher yelled, "Hey. May I have your attention please."  
He beckoned through the door and in walked the principal.  
"We have a special message from the Principal of your school, Beach City Public Highschool, Home of the Mermaids."  
The principal nodded towards the teacher then she began, "Thank you for the warm introduction. We have a new student. A rarity but I would hope you welcome her with open arms."  
In walked a very tall girl, She had an athletic body type. There were a few things interesting about her mainly her light pink skin and the large heart shaped birth mark over her right eye. Her hair was a slightly darker pink but it paired well with her. She blew large bubbles with chewing gum. She had to be at least 6 foot tall. She paused and popped her final bubble before spitting it into the trash, "Hi."  
"Would you please introduce yourself?"  
"Sure I don't mind doing that. My name is Pink Rose Universe. Call me what ever really. It doesn't matter. I'm 17 turning 18 next year. I do enjoy a lot of sports and reading. I've always been homeschooled so this is my first time coming to a public school. I will be in your care. Any questions?"  
The class was dead silent.  
__________________________________________  
The end of Chapter 1.


	2. Oh Joy Highschool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Quick thing I love yall and thanks for reading my garbage. Lemme know what you think by commenting. Gotta run now I'll post another tomorrow

She tucked hers into her bag without thinking much about it. Having read the book before, She paid it no mind and instead focused at the task at hand. Since she had just transferred in, She had none of the work that had been assigned. The others grabbed theirs out and turned it in but she remained in her spot because she didn't have it. She twiddled her thumbs and tapped the desk nervously. She cracked her fingers slowly, trying to ease her nerves. Time flew by slowly and though it was only 50 minutes, it felt like years to her. The bell rung again and the teacher held the for an extra minute because Lars had attempted to leave early. The next classes, Math and Science, went by smoothly as well as Foreign Language (She spoke 3 languages, English, Spanish and some Gem).  
During their extracurricular classes, which she had none of she visited the office to see which classes were available. She chose to try out for sports after school to gain that instead of an actual class.  
The final class of the day, Physical Education was taught by a young man named Steve Boyd. Pink figured out that many of the girls attending this school had massive crushes on him and she had to admit, He was eye candy. He had very nice dark short hair and no acne. He had the face of a male model with a square jaw and 5 o'clock shadow. He was well built with large arms and a flat stomach with huge abs. It helped that he wore a skin tight shirt that left little to the imagination. He had a pair of grey sweats that fit him tightly. They were assembled in the gym and told to be ready.  
He walked in briskly carrying behind him the dreaded pushup mats.   
"Get ready Boys and Girls. Today is push-up test day. Girls first. Grab a partner and a mat."  
Connie walked up to Pink and asked, "Care to be my partner?" She extended her hand out to her.  
Pink grabbed it and shook gently, "Yes."  
They grabbed a mat and Connie went first. With Cadence, She still made it to 20 before she dropped from exhaustion.  
"Good Job." She congratulated Connie on her score.  
Breathless and tired, Connie gave a weak thumbs up and smiled.  
The coach checked his watch and yelled out, "Ok guys for a lack of time. Boy's and girl's at the same time."  
Pink assembled herself in the position and found it easy to keep the pace. At 10 push ups, several of the boys cat called at her and she ignored them. At 20 pushups, those same people were out of breath and tired. At 30 pushups, several of the other girls were cheering her on. At 40 pushups, almost all the guys had given up and the females had finished up. At 50, the coach yelled out, "Ok done with Cadence. Whoever lasts the longest wins a free doughnut from the Big Doughnut."  
At 130 pushups, the final Boy gave up and dropped to the floor defeated. Pink did an extra 10 for good measure then hopped up without skipping a beat. She wasn't even breathing hard yet. The coach walked up and said, "Nice job. A free doughnut it is." He gave her a handful of dollar bills and said, "Keep whatever's left, It isn't much anyways."   
She pocketed the money and smiled. Several of the girls who had cheered her on came and talked with her for a bit before leaving. She grabbed her bag and walked outside to wait for the try outs to begin. Connie was waiting for her in a large wide brim hat. She threw a smile her way and waved good bye before walking away.  
__________________________________________  
An hour later tryouts for the different clubs began. Pink wandered around before finding herself in front of the Beach City Boxing Club. She walked up and signed up for try outs.  
A few minutes later, she was standing in boxing gloves and a tank top with shorts and a pair of loose shorts. She borrowed some of the shoes from another female boxer and stepped into the ring for her tryout. The head coach happened to be Steven Boyd again.  
He motioned for her to attack him and said, "Come on hit me." It came out pretty garbled through the mouthpieces but it was understandable.   
".... Are you sure? I hit pretty hard."  
"Yeah no problem. Hit me hard." He motioned for her to punch and she did. Steven hit the ground unconscious for 12 seconds.  
After he had recovered a bit, he approached. "We need you on the team."  
"Sure sounds pretty fun to me."  
__________________________________________  
After another hour of making sure that the coach really was okay and that she would join the club, she was allowed to leave. She walked out of the school and down to the boardwalk. She passed an arcade and stared into the reflection of herself in a window. A voice called out from beside her, "R-rose?"  
She turned to the voice and said, "Huh?"  
A woman practically tackled her and wrapped her in a big bear hug.  
"I knew it. I knew it. You couldn't be dead."  
Said the woman crying.  
"I'm sorry what?" Pink said staring at the lady confused. The lady in question dropped the hug and grabbed her hands pulling them in front of her and looked at her closely before saying, "Rose don't you remember me? It's me Pearl."   
__________________________________________  
End of Chapter 2


	3. Gem//Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads my garbage writing. If anyone wants to do a drawing of Pink. I will definitely be down for that. Toodles

Gem//Human

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pink was in an awkward position, one which she would have avoided if at all possible. Pearl held her hands as tears streamed down her face, tears of joy and tears of sadness. Pearl let go slowly and wiped her tears. It gave Pink enough time to truly get a good look at this person who had attacked her with a hug. Pearl was slightly smaller than her. Her skin was pale as the pearl embedded in her forehead. Her large eyes were the same shade of blue as the sky. Her nose was large and pointy to the point of almost being sharp. She was thin, barely any weight but it all of it was muscle. She was deceptively strong, it was a shock that she had held her in place for such a time with relative ease.   
She blinked the tears out of her eyes and suddenly they widened in surprise.   
"Garnet and Amethyst will be so glad to see you." She grabbed Pink's hand with her supernatural strength again tugging her and pulling her towards a large boulder. Pink grabbed at her hand as Pearl dragged her while talking excitedly, "It's been so weird since you've been gone. It's been so hard without you. We've tried to keep the peace as best as we could but with you gone, We've been falling apart."  
Pink didn't know Pearl well but even she could tell that she was holding back her tears by putting up a brave front. She tore her wrist from Pearl's grasp and she whipped around.  
"I'm not who you think I am." Pink said softly, her head drooped down and she felt choked up. Words stuck in her throat and she couldn't tell Pearl another word, "I...."  
"Rose?" Pearl looked her over again. She hesitantly moved her hand towards Pink's face. She placed it very gently on the side of her face rubbing her thumb across her cheek slowly. Pink looked at her and blinked. Her larger hand slowly rose to cover Pearl's smaller dainty hand. A sudden wetness was brought to her attention as she touched the tears the fell freely from her eyes while holding Pearl's hand.   
"I'm sorry. I'm not your Rose."  
Pearl stopped and said quietly, "I-I know. I just hoped it had been." She was also crying but she wiped them quickly and laughed, "I've really made a mess of this situation haven't I?"  
Pink smiled and let go of her hand and Pearl let it fall to her side, "No it's fine. I-I should have stopped you earlier. It's my fault really."  
"Nonsense. I got lost in memory for a minute there. The fault lies on me for not stopping myself." They stood at the edge of the giant boulder and another voice called out, "Pearl? You've been gone for a while. Garnet sent me to check on you. Are you okay?"  
A short purple lady with a large purple gemstone on her chest right in between her collarbone walked around the corner and stopped. She glanced at Pink then at Pearl then back to Pink then back to Pearl. This cycle continued for a few moments before Amethyst froze.  
She stutter out, "R-rose? No you aren't Rose." Her hesitation turned into fear turned into anger as she raised a hand to her gem and a whip materialised.   
She yelled at Pearl, "Back up. She could be a Homeworld spy." Amethyst struck at her with the whip and Pink jumped to the side evading the whip and putting some distance between her and Pearl.  
She put her hands in front of her and waved them frantically to dissuade another attack but to no avail. The whip came cracking down again and this time Pearl intervened. She summoned her sword-staff and stopped her attack from landing it's mark. She let the whip wrap around her weapon and then yanked it free from Amethyst's hands and to the floor where it disappeared.  
Amethyst yelled at Pearl, "What are you doing? She could be a spy."  
Pearl replied to her, "We don't know that. She may not even be a Gem."  
Pink watched carefully before backing up and trying to make a run for it. She crashed straight into a solid wall of gem.  
Pink was knocked to her rear and disoriented by the collision. She looked up to see a slightly taller woman with a large square afro and sunglasses that covered most of her face.  
"Welcome back Rose." She said in a deadpan voice. She reached an arm down towards her, palm facing up to reveal a gemstone. Pink hesitated then grabbed it carefully and rose to her feet. Behind the duo, Amethyst and Pearl were still arguing over whether or not it could really be the correct Rose. She dusted off herself quickly and said, "Who are you people?"  
Garnet coughed prompting Pearl and Amethyst to stop bickering and look in their direction.  
"G-garnet. What are you doing?" Yelled Amethyst angrily.  
"She is no threat. In fact she is one of us."  
Garnet answered her with a matter-of-fact attitude.  
"You don't mean?" Said Pearl with a hopeful expression.  
"What do you mean one of you?" Yelled Pink while holding a confused expression on her face. She backed away from the trio that closed in on her.  
"You are a Gem." Said Garnet calmly and with much confidence.  
"Sorry no I'm not. I'm 3/4 Gem and 1/4 Human." Pink said while trying to back away.  
"I knew that. More importantly, You are the Rose we have been looking for. Though not in the state would have expected to find you." She responded  
"What do you mean by that?" Pink said as she ran out room and was pressing against the large boulder.  
"You are Rose Quartz. You are also Pink Universe."  
"I knew that part already." She looked around for an escape route but they were all blocked. "Just stay back."  
"We mean you no harm."  
Pink shouted, " I said stay back!" She summoned her shield and braced herself behind it.  
Amethyst and Pearl gasped, "It really is Rose."  
Garnet smiled as Pink stared them down almost daring them to try and attack. Garnet laughed, "Rose. Oh I've missed you." She leaped forward and embraced Pink shield and all. Pearl and Amethyst joined in holding Pink in the center.  
Pink summoned her bubble and threw them all back.  
"Rose Quartz was my mother. Now I am half her but I am not her."  
"But you are a Crystal Gem."  
"No I am not. I just wanna be me, I don't wanna be compared to anyone else."  
"Do you want to die?" Said Pearl in a quiet whisper that could have gone unheard to many humans but Pink picked up on it instantly.  
Pink cocked her head at the sudden darkness of Pearl's tone. It was harsh and cold full of dark emotions.  
"Are you threatening me?" Pearl said nothing only looking down. Her feet shifted nervously.  
"No. If you don't wanna be a Crystal Gem that is fine but when the Diamonds come for you. You will stand alone to face them." Garnet spoke in Pearl's place.  
"The Diamonds?"  
"The Diamond Authority. The 4- I mean 3 gems that hold dominion over all others." Said Pearl.  
"Why would they come for me? What have I done?" Pink protested.  
"It's not what you have done but what your mother did. She was a rebel and fought for this planet. Garnet and I helped her push back the Gems from Homeworld but you have your mother's Gem. They will come for her except you are her ergo they will come for you." Pearl spoke rapidly spitting out words insanely fast almost as if she was eager to get it over.   
"So I don't have a choice. I can either join you guys or die at the hands of Super Gems?"  
"Not just you, the whole of Planet Earth but Yes." Garnet said calmly.  
"What does one do to be a Crystal Gem?"  
"Stop the corrupted Gems and save lives on Earth plus join us on missions that pop up occasionally."  
"So I would basically be a Superhero?"  
"At the most basic level, Yes"  
"Give me a few days, I need to think about this. Where can I find you?"  
"The Beach Temple."  
Pink popped her bubble and sprinted away dropping by the pier to recover her backpack. Her phone was also inside with 37 missed calls from Dad and several texts.  
She called him back and was greeted by him yelling, "Where have you been?"  
"I stopped by the Arcade with some friends. I lost track of time and forgot my phone in my bag."  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm okay."  
"Okay. Okay. Whew. Breathe. Calm down."  
She waited for him to speak again.  
"Where are you? I'll pick you up in the van?"  
"Still at the Arcade."  
"Ok be there in a bit." He hung up the phone.  
Pink sat down and waited for her father, contemplating her options; either become a Superhero or Die along with the Planet Earth.  
Less than a minute later, He pulled up and opened the door. She approached quietly and sat in the seat. He drove off towards their house and the seat belt alarm went off. It seems neither of them used the seatbelts.  
He pulled in and turned off the car. He looked at her sadly and sighed.  
"Sooo Dad. I met some of Mom's friends."  
He bolted upright and grabbed her shoulders, "Crystal Gems?" He seemed anxious to hear a response from her.  
"Yes, The Crystal Gems."  
"Don't trust them. They don't care about human life in the way that Rose did."  
"Well I am not trusting them too much or you either. They told me that Mom started a war for Earth. And now there is a large chance that the diamonds will come hunt me down. Didn't you think that was important?" She got in his face angrily.  
"Your Mother did what!!!!" He seemed even more confused than she did about the whole situation.  
"Everything makes sense now. Why the other Gems were hunting her down. Why she always had to leave. Her not speaking about past." He slapped a hand to his forehead and wiped it down his face.  
"W-wait. You didn't know?" She asked confused.  
"Of course not. Nobody tells me anything!" He was more angry than her now, frustrated and annoyed by the secrets kept from him.   
"How could you not know!?" She yelled confused  
"I don't know maybe because I didn't pry into her life. I thought that we would have more time together. I thought one day she would open up to me instead she became you." He yelled at her but realised what he had said. Pink sat looking at him, tears pooling in her eyes. She blinked them out then opened the door.  
"Goodnight Greg." She stepped out of the car and slammed the door.  
Greg called out to her, "That's not what I meant. I didn't mean that I don't want you or love you." Pink ignored him and went to her room. She tried to lock the door but it didn't have one so she picked up her closet and blocked the door with it. She closed her eyes and tears seeped through. She dropped back bubbling herself before she hit the ground and floated to the ceiling. She fell into a troubled sleep filled with dark dreams and visions of a large pink woman.  
__________________________________________  
Greg knocked on her door in the morning to apologize, no answer came so he waited by the door for her to leave. He made some food and sat at the table waiting for her arrival. After some time she walked out of the room, she was already dressed but in a short shirt that exposed the large gemstone in place of her belly button. She had some black shorts on with her usual sneakers. Pink wordlessly grabbed her bag and went to the door only to be stopped by Greg, "I'm sorry Pink. I didn't mean what I said."  
She looked back at him, "It's fine. You know as much about Mom as I do."  
She made a weak smile and then left.  
__________________________________________  
At the Temple, Pearl was fretting over yesterday.  
"Oh we should have known that she would get angry."  
Amethyst called out from the couch, "Boooooo. Stop worrying. She'll probably come anyways."  
Garnet walked in and said, "Pearl. She will definitely join us."  
With Garnet's encouragement she calmed down and finally stopped her frantic pacing.   
Amethyst spoke, "Just don't make things weird between you and Rose. Whoops Pink.... Pink Rose..... I dunno Pink's easier to say."  
"What do you mean?" Pearl asked slowly trying to comprehend the statement from the Gem.  
"You know. How you were crushing on her Mom. That would probably make things weird."  
Garnet nodded, "If you do that, It might not end so well."  
Pearl went quiet at that and sighed. Garnet and Amethyst held her reassuringly.  
A few hours later, Pink walked into the empty temple. She looked around and noticed the massive portrait of her mother. A stream of emotions entered her and she felt confused beyond belief. A sudden sound startled her and she whipped around to find an open door where there had once been a closed one. She approached the doorway and looked inside. It was pink and filled with nothing. Large clouds gathered overhead giving,it a relaxed feeling. She stepped into the room and the door closed behind her.  
"Hello?" She called out. A response never came. She wandered around and felt lost so she tried to find an exit.  
"I want to leave!" She yelled out and the doorway appeared again. She ran through it back into the temple. As she came through, a blast of light filled the temple and the trio of Gems appeared.  
Pink didn't give them time to speak, "I'm joining you guys. I don't really have a choice."  
Garnet nodded, "Certain death or a chance to fight back. You made a good call."  
"So what do I do now?"  
"Go home. We'll grab you when we have a mission."  
"Oh okay well I'll just be leaving now." She walked towards the door facing the trio who stood on the warp pad. She bumped into a quite a few things before finally making her escape.  
Garnet said loudly, "What an odd girl."  
__________________________________________  
End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, The story will get a bit heavier so be prepared. It will have lots of the violence. There will be a few fluff moments too between different characters. This is a romance story but a dark one.


	4. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite nice i think. Thank you for reading this far.

Human

 

 

 

 

Pink sat in the Principal's office for the third time that week. Between trying to avoid getting sent to the office and balancing her new duties as a Crystal Gem, she was horribly stressed. It seemed the teachers blamed her for the recent streak of Teenagers dying their hair different colours because of her eccentric looks. No matter how many times she explained that it was her natural colours, she still got reported.

She leaned back in the chair that was provided to her by the Principal and sighed.  
"Now Pink, I have called your father in. You might be thinking, 'Why did you call my father in?' Well your refusal to dye your hair back to a normal colour is the reason."

As he finished speaking, Someone knocked on the door. The Principal rose and opened the door to his office. Her father walked in nervously.

"What did she do?" He stuttered out before the Principal had regained his seat.

"Well, Your daughter has been very defiant." He said matter-of-factly and smiled at her. 

"Pink. How could you do that?" He said shocked at the charges leveled against her.

"I didn't do anything Dad." Pink said crossing her arms and looking away.

"That's the point Ms.Universe, You refused to dye your hair to it's natural colour." The Principal spoke.

"Wait, what?" Her father looked at the Principal curiously, "That's her natural hair colour."

"I beg your pardon?" The Principal appeared flabbergasted, "No one has pink hair. That's not natural."

"Mom also had pink hair." Pink spoke up rolling her eyes at the Principal.

"Yeah she did." Her father lept to her defense, "She was also 8 feet tall so I guess you couldn't call her normal."

"8 feet?" His eyes spun as his brain tried to process the information. He asked again still confused, "8 feet?"

"Yes." Her father said annoyed with the man.  
"W-what? That's impossible. That makes no sense." He stammered out. A pink haired 8 foot tall woman seemed beyond belief.

Greg pulled his wallet out of a pocket and from the wallet, he pulled a picture of a younger him and his late wife, Rose Quartz. He handed the photo over to the Principal who gazed in disbelief at the photo. He checked it over looking for signs of photoshop but none were present.

He glanced up at Pink then down at the photo then back to Pink then back to the photo about ten times before putting the photo back in Greg's outstretched and waiting hand.

"so I see that you get your height and looks from your mother. Where is she now?" He said weakly.

"She died during childbirth." Greg stated robotically suppressing his desire to jump up and leave.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Mr. Universe. It seems that this has all been a large misunderstanding. Your daughter has been cleared of all charges and I will personally inform the teachers of this discussion to prevent any further confusion." He states trying to regain control of himself. It still took him 3 tries to say it correctly.

"Thanks Mr....." Greg starts then realises that he doesn't know the name of the Principal. He pauses and looks the man in the eye hoping for him to catch the clue.

"Ah. Principal Douglas." He says finally realising what Greg's distressed look had meant.

Pink stands up and opens the door to the office, "Well bye Principal Douglas. I have my class starting soon so I kinda need to go. Toodles." With that, she waltzed out the door and to her class. 

Greg left shortly after and the Principal sat in his large office chair. He pushed the button for the intercom and called for his Secretary, "Jeanni." He paused for a moment to get her attention, "Please inform the staff that pink is Ms.Universe's natural hair colour."

A reply came a few moments later, "Ok. Will that be all?" 

"Yes." He stood from his desk and locked the door and dropped the blinds. The Principal let his chair fall back forming a makeshift bed before lying on it and falling asleep. The last words he murmured were, "I don't get paid enough for this."  
__________________________________________  
Pink walked down the hall to her History class. As she reached the door, The loud speaker went off. The voice of the Secretary blared out a message, "Staff Members, pink is Ms. Universe's natural hair colour. Please do not send her to the office for violations of the dress code concerning her hair colour again. Thank you."

The message ended right as she walked in the door. She cringed inwardly as almost everyone stared at her in confusion. Connie looked at her with an amused expression blatantly pressed upon her face. 

Connie was one of her friends here at this boring school. She had many but she considered Connie one of her true friends. They had been friends since she stood up to Lars for her, though it didn't exactly accomplish all that much. 

She walked silently to her desk with her eyes lowered trying to limit her presence as much as she could, though her frame and pink hair garnered much unwanted  attention. She slid into her seat and crossed her arms on her desk creating a nice pillow for her head. It was going to be a long day.  
__________________________________________  
Pink grabbed a towel from her tote-bag and headed to the shower. It was just after boxing practice and she really needed a shower. She glanced around making sure no one was nearby before making her clothing disappear in a flash of pink light. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on. It hit her face and she let the water run over her. It was cold which was good because her body was incredibly hot. The door to the locker room opened and in walked the Tennis Team. Pink didn't hear them over the sounds of the water. She leaned and grabbed the shampoo from her bag and lathered up while humming. She thourghly washed and rinsed her hair then stepped back to grab a sponge and body wash and began singing loudly, "If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love." 

The Tennis Team was silent, her voice drowned out the sounds of the water almost completely. She had an incredible voice smooth and silky that entranced the team. The stopped moving, paused with bated breath hoping she would continue. A member pulled out her phone and started recording the sounds.

"When I see the way you act, Wondering when I'm coming back, i could do about anything, I could even learn how to love, Like you."

Pink still hadn't seen the group of girls standing to the side of lockers and she continued her singing believing that she was alone.

"I always thought I might be bad, Now I'm sure that it's true, cause I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you."

Several members of the team sat and fanned their faces. Her voice caused emotions buried deep inside to surface. A few of the members started quietly sobbing remembering romances in the past. Her words were filled with Love, Understanding and Sorrow. It was almost as if She poured her heart into every lyric. It resonated within each of the members.

"Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special. If I could begin to do, something that does right by you, I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love, when I see the way you look, shaken by how long to took, I could do about anything I could even learn to love like you, love like you, love me like you." She finished her song and shut off the water. As she finished, The crying people began to weep loudly. Sobs reached her ears and she peeked her head out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before turning the corner. The team sat crying loudly in their uniforms. Pink looked at them bewildered by their odd state.  
"Are you guys okay?" She asked slowly trying very hard not to run away.

"We're fine." Came a familiar voice. Connie sat on the bench a few feet away. She had slight amounts of tears falling from her eyes but other than that she looked fine. "Your singing was very emotional."

Pink suddenly realised that they heard her singing and her face acquired a darker pink tone as she blushed heavily. She stammered out, "Sorry I didn't realise that anyone else was here."

One of the members grabbed her arm and cried into her towel, "You have to join the drama club!" She wiped her tears and smiled at her then buried her face in the towel again.

"Oh I don't know. I like the Boxing club alot." She tried to slip away but was held fast by her. A loud knock sounded on the door. They turned towards the door and Pink called out, "Hello?"

"It's me Pearl. We need to go now." Came the response.

"On my way." Answered Pink before grabbing her bag and running out the door. Connie followed behind curiously. As the door shut behind her, Pink summoned her clothes and ran with Pearl. She sprinted with Pearl from the inner city to the Temple where Garnet and Amethyst were waiting. The hopped on the Warp Pad and teleported away.

Connie finally made it a few minutes after and found only the empty Temple. She wandered around trying to find Pink and the lady known as Pearl. She searched the whole area before coming up with nothing. Something caught her eye while walking, She moved closer to see and it was a giant painting of...Pink. No. It looked very similar to her but with a few minor differences; The hair was far longer and the skin a lighter colour. She was utterly confused and stepped back into the Warp pad. It activated and she shut her eyes to protect against the harsh light.  
__________________________________________  
When the light stopped the sounds of fighting reached her ears. Voices called out of the darkness and the clashing of weapons rang out. She opened her eyes curiously and a large orange woman stood in front of her.

"Look out!" Called out Pink as she grabbed Connie and sprang into the air. She spun with Connie and set her on the floor a few feet from,the orange woman. Where Connie had been previously standing, there was a large indentation. She gasped as the woman turned into a ball and charged them. Pink dropped into a low crouch and summoned her shield. In one hand she held the shield and the other held a large pink saber. The woman crashed into the shield and bounced back. Pink pressed forward and threw the shield slamming into the woman with her shoulder. 

She shouted out, "Jasper. Give yourself up. You can't win." 

Jasper yelled back, "Never I won't give up."

Pink threw a shield at her then charged at her. Jasper hit her with a right hook then jabbed her stomach.

Pink leapt back and shouted, "A punching match. I accept your challenge." She stabbed her sword into the ground and took a stance. Jasper charged and Pink stepped into the charge throwing a straight into Jasper's jaw. She took the punch and staggered back before Pink continued her assault. She hit her jaw then her stomach then cracked her in the nose. She staggered back the attacked Pink with equal ferocity. Pink attempted to block a straight but it slipped right through her guard and into her face. She spun from the force of the punch then threw one back. Jasper caught the punch then pulled her down and kneed her in the stomach. Pink groaned then grabbed Jasper's leg and tripped her. She landed on her chest and pummeled away at her. Jasper blocked most of the punches but a few slipped through. Connie watched in amazement at the exchange. She turned around and saw Pearl with 2 others fighting a large multi-armed monster. A few small version of the creature surrounded them. Connie began to panic and hid behind a large rock. She covered her ears and shrunk into herself.  
__________________________________________  
Garnet caught one of the smaller ones and tore it into pieces. The gem fell and she caught it in a bubble. The large one which she had dubbed the "Hekatonkheires" swung several of it's large arms towards her catching her in her stomach tossing her quite a distance. She picked herself up and launched at the massive creature. It spun and slapped her out of the air. Amethyst caught her and threw her into the air. Pearl ducked nimbly under all the arms that swung her way and sliced them apart with her sword-staff. She flipped over the arms and jabbed at the main body. It let loose a roar. Garnet struck while it was stunned slamming a fist into it's face and Amethyst tangled with several of the arms with her dual whips. Just then, Pink screamed. Pearl turned towards the sound and yelled, "Pink!" She was smacked by the Hekatonkheires and sent flying. Garnet yelled, "Pearl!" She raced to catch the flying gem.   
__________________________________________  
Jasper had stabbed Pink through the hand with Rose's saber. It pinned her down and prevented her from attacking. Jasper mounted her chest and pounded away at her face. She tried to block the hits but Jasper was stronger now almost as if the will to win had manifested as strength. Pink caught one of her hands and wrapped her legs around her neck and tossed her back. She pulled the sword from her hand and pointed it at Jasper.  
"This ends now."   
"I agree. Let's finish this."   
Pink leveled her sword then charged at Jasper. Jasper sprinted at her fists raised and ready to fight.  
__________________________________________  
Amethyst needed to end the fight, Pearl was down and Garnet was in over her head. She spotted a large stalagmite overhead and came up with a plan. She swiped it across the face with her whips and gained it's attention. It chased her spinning it's remaining arms wildly. She chased it into position and yanked the stalagmite down. It batted it aside and with it went Amethyst. She landed on top of the stalagmite but she wasn't hurt. The plan had failed and she needed a new one. The Hekatonkheires charged at her once more and stopped it's charge upon seeing the spike facing it. Amethyst wrapped her whips around it and pulled it forward towards the spike. It struggled and pulled Amethyst back before Garnet slammed into it from behind and launched it into the spike. It poofed and the gem hit the floor. Amethyst pulled it to her and bubbled it. All that remained was the small versions so she breathed deeply then readied her whips.  
__________________________________________  
Jasper was on the floor defeated, she was panting hard and Pink lay across from her panting equally hard.  
"Who sent you?" Pink managed in between breaths.

"The Diamonds did. I was to collect all the Rebels." Jasper said while trying to stand.

"Well you did a bang-up job with that." Pink laughed loudly.

"It's funny that you are laughing because they are on their way here now." Then Jasper laughed and suddenly she poofed. Behind her stood Pearl beaten and ragged.

"Not so funny now." She said before falling down onto Pink.

Connie peeked out from behind her boulder and glanced around. All the Gems were gone save for the ones she had seen with Pink. She made a break for the Warp Pad and Amethyst caught her with her whip.

"Guys. This is a human. We were followed." She yelled out. 

"Yeah that's Connie. I guess she followed us when Pearl picked me up." Pink answered.

"I'll just be going now...." Connie tried to untangle herself fruitlessly.

"Let's get back to the Temple. The Diamonds are on their way, we need to fortify the Temple before it's too late." Garnet said calmly.

The group warped to the temple. Pink said, "I need to get Connie home. She doesn't need to be here. We can't endanger the life of a human needlessly."

Garnet agreed and Pink opened the door for Connie and they walked out. A few seconds later, A scream echoed and Garnet ran outside to see Pink in front of the Blue and Yellow Diamond and Connie unconcious.

Garnet yelled, "Get away from her." She lept at Yellow who held Pink in a cage.

Yellow lightning arced from her finger tips to Garnet and she poofed. 2 gems fell to the sand and Pearl being helped by Amethyst walked outside only to be poofed.

"It's a shame Rose Quartz. It's a shame that White wants you alive otherwise I would have shattered you for Pink Diamond." Yellow finished her small speech then the lightning hit her and she poofed.

"Blue. It's time gather the gems and let's return to Homeworld."

"okay." She responded to Yellow quietly and they bubbled instantly.  
__________________________________________  
End of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the story so far. Let me know in the comments


	5. I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for fun guys.

I am

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pink opened her eyes slowly, She was in an unfamiliar area. The walls were solid colours and ever changing. It was a spacious room leaving her enough room to stand fully and she was forced to stretch her arms to the limit to graze the ceiling.

She approached the wall and placed a hand upon it. The wall lit up then faded again. She began to search for an exit but none were present. There were no doors, windows or any other conceivable type of entrance. She went to the nearest wall and slid down to her rear. She closed her eyes bothered by her situation but powerless to do anything. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and the world became silent to her.

A harsh voice called out from the outside of the box, "And you are sure it is her?"

A softer gentler voice called out in reply, "it is her gem. I don't....won't believe that she's gone, Yellow."

"It may be the only possibility. How else would she get her gem, Blue." Yellow responded.

"i don't know. It has to be her. There is no other explanation." Blue replied slowly.

"I think we need to tell White." Yellow said in response.

"it seems we must. There is no alternative." Blue answered back in her very low voice.  
__________________________________________  
Pink was awoken by strange sounds. The sounds of footsteps and the clacking of metal. Her head hung down and lolled from one side to the other. She opened one eye quizically and glanced around quickly. A few guards stood at a door. It was the same room she had been in yet there was now doors. Where had they come from?

Her thoughts were interrupted by speaking, "And you are sure they grabbed humans from the Earth?" Came an authoritative voice.

"Yes Holly Blue Agate." Came the reply

"Very good Amethyst. Return to your station." The sounds of footsteps echoed quietly as they faded away into the distance.

Pink opened both eyes and raised her head, glancing around the area in haste.  
Pearl was seated opposite from her with her head lowered and several chains keeping her in place. Amethyst was hanging upside down and asleep, she appeared to be unharmed. 

Two women were chained on opposite sides from each other, one blue the other red. Pink tried to stand but she was kept grounded. She was being restrained by 2 chains upon each arm. It was then she realized that her clothing had changed drastically. 

She had a odd pair of large shorts reaching to her knee and a pair of white stockings underneath reaching down to her feet which were covered in pink ballet shoes. Around her waist, was a small Tutu. Her midriff was bare and her gem exposed. A small strip of clothing covered her chest( that widened near the edges and acted as a bra of sorts) and a small portion of her arms. It stopped mid-bicep. Her skin was exposed till the middle of her forearm where long dark pink gloves were present.

The most confusing part of this was her gem. The shape had been changed, from the normal circular shape to a diamond.  
Her hands ran over the diamond curiously, though nothing felt amiss besides the unfamiliar shape. She pulled on the chains and nothing happened so she tried to work her hands free.

She tried for a long time, it may have not been so long but time crept along like a snail to her.  Her wrists were bleeding from the rough chains she struggled against and the same with her forearm. She was able to extend her arms fully but other than that, she was imbolized. She groaned in frustration and thumped her head against the wall she was chained to. 

"Hello? Who's there?" Pearl called out from her position. Her head was forcibly pointed at the ground.

"Pearl! It's me. Pink." She answered quickly.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes I am fine but they have me dressed up very oddly. Guess their into cosplay." She tried to make a joke to lighten the mood but It didn't seem to work.

"Where are we?" Pearl asked after a long pause.

"I think we are with the Diamonds. That's the last thing I remember." She looked at Pearl and from where she sat, Pearl looked so small and frail as if a gust of wind could shatter her.

Pearl breathed deeply and sighed, "We will be shattered."

"You seem so calm about it." Pink responded to her

"What can I do? Fret and worry. For what?" Pearl said back to her in a soft tone.

"We can't just give up. We don't know that they want to shatter us, maybe they just want us with them?"

Pearl laughed and spoke in between each laughing fit, "We're Rebels."

Pink laughed with her, "Yeah. We are. So let's do just that." She steeled her nerves then yanked her hand free of the cuff. She screamed quietly as she did so.

Pearl yelled, "Pink what are you doing!"

"Saving us." She began to pull the other hand out. Her bones popped and cracked as she pulled back. The skin of her hand was peeled back slightly exposing the bone and muscle of her hand. Her hands shook as she pulled but the will to escape grew. She yanked back one final time and her hand was free. She brought her arm to her mouth and bit down then screamed into it. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

Pearl kept yelling at her, "Pink stop! Stop! Pink please no!"

The blood that came from her hands made her forearms slick. The second chains were far easier to pull off. She sat in the small puddle of blood that had accumulated around her and huffed and puffed. She was in immense pain from the activity. She pulled her hands towards her face and let hot tears fall onto them. They began to repair and she leaned back into the wall sighing as the pain was relieved. She must have looked scary, blood splattered across her pink hair staining it red. Small splotches covered her clothes and skin.

The second her hands recovered, she stood up careful not to slip in the blood and ran to Pearl. She summoned her shield and struck the chains. She bashed it repeatedly before it finally gave way under her furious assault. Pearl slumped to the floor, her body finally relaxing. She looked at Pink in shock and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Don't move to much. I gotta free Amethyst then we can go look for Garnet." Pink told Pearl who was still in shock.

She walked to Amethyst and with her shield broke the chains. She fell and Pink grabbed her by the pants. She dropped her by Pearl and approached the blue woman and cut her free. She lay unconscious so Pink took her to Pearl. The Red one was awake and watched her wordlessly. She cut her free and put her by the Blue one. She cradled her gently.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pink." She said to the Red one.

"Ruby and this is Sapphire." She responded coldly.

"We need to leave. I'll go take out the guards, Help Pearl carry Amethyst and Sapphire."

Pink walked to the door which still held the outline yet was closed and knocked. An Amethyst opened the door but was punched out by Pink. She grabbed her legs and dragged her in. A guard further away noticed and rushed over only to be hit in the neck with a shield.

Pink peeked out the open door and gave the area a quick look. It was a long hallway with several door along the way to the end of the hall. The final door was larger than the rest and ornate. She motioned for the others to follow her.

They made it down the hall almost silently and without error when Holly Blue Agate stepped out of a door directly in front of them. She was leading a procession of Gems around perhaps a tour. She turned and saw Pink's shield bash directly into her face before she was poofed by the force. 

The Gems gaped in horror at her then at the Gem on the floor. She pointed back into the room that they came from and they quickly scrambled to get into the room.

The door at the end of the hall opened and Amethyst guards poured out. At least 12 guards had come into the narrow hallway. Behind them another door opened up and another dozen guards came in. Pink summoned 2 shields, one in front and one behind, to guard them as they pushed forwards.

The Amethyst guards began to attack her shields, draining her quickly of her energy.

Pearl spoke up, "We won't be able to defeat them. We are going to get shattered!"

Pink placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Then I want you to know, I forgive you guys. I don't blame you for making me join." She rested her head against Pearl's then pushed her back into the others. She summoned a bubble around them and took a punch to the face. She staggered back then sent 2 guards flying with a shield bash. She was overwhelmed by the guards in front and being thoroughly beaten.

A familiar voice called out and dread filled her, "Oh look. It's Rose Quartz, The Shatterer." Jasper smiled through the guards and they parted for her to pass.

Pink was panting heavily, She was seeing double and almost falling over. She leaned against the walls to keep herself upright. Jasper smiled cruelly and pulled an item from behind her. She threw it at Pink's feet and it clattered towards her.

"Use your sword, Traitor." She spat at Pink.

Pink picked up the sword weakly needing both hands to wield it. 

Pearl yelled out to her, "Pink don't do it!"

She swung the sword slowly and Jasper sidestepped it's arc. She grabbed Pink's right wrist and snapped it. Pink screamed out and pulled back her arm. Jasper let her go and Pink staggered back. Her right arm hung at her side and she lunged at Jasper using her left. Jasper caught the blade and knocked it from her hand. She smashed her fist into Pink's face and let her fall back. Pink threw an arm out to stop herself from falling. She leaned heavily against the wall.

Jasper smiled, "Had enough yet Traitor?"

Pink spat at her and said, "I could do this all day!" She pushed herself off the wall and kicked at Jasper's head.

Jasper caught it easily and lunged forward slamming a fist into Pink's stomach. She released her and pushed her back. Pink tripped and staggered back into the bubble. She rested heavily upon it. She looked around trying to find a way to escape. She noticed and open door a few feet behind her and turned while pushing the bubble with the others into the room. She staggered in after them. 

Jasper picked up Pink's saber and walked towards the door calling out, "I got this handled. Rose~! Don't run now!" She walked towards the door. She passed through and looked around the room. It was a narrow bridge with vast open space on either side. She knew the room well, It was used to dispose of Rejected Gems.

"How fitting of you to meet your end in the Chamber of Rejects." Jasper called out. Jasper stuck Pink's saber into the floor and spread her arms out, "This is for you, My Diamond!"

Pink was nearing the end of the bridge, when Jasper called out. She turned around slowly and faced her, "I won't be dying here Jasper. You won't beat me." She was severely out of breath. She swallowed loudly and wiped sweat from her face. Blood leaked from her nose in small amounts. She blinked slowly and raised her left arm in a fighting stance. 

Behind her, Pearl screamed at her to give up. Amethyst and Sapphire finally woke up to see Pink's back turned towards her.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and Sapphire said, "If we don't do something, She will die." They grabbed hands and fused together forming Garnet. She pounded on the bubble, "Pink, Let us help you!"

"I'm okay." Came a very muffled and quiet response. She staggered then lunged at Jasper who had begun closing the distance.

Jasper caught her arm and snapped it over her knee. Pink screamed out and Jasper silenced her with a vicious knee to the face. If her nose wasn't broken before it surely was now. She blinked rapidly and struggled slightly trying to pull away but Jasper wouldn't let go. She struck her repeatedly in the face with quick punches then launched her into the bubble with a kick. It popped and instantly Pearl was at her side. She grabbed her gently and touched her face to survey the damage.

She looked up at Jasper with furious eyes and stood putting Pink flat on the floor. She summoned her sword-staffs and spun them, one in each hand. She launched at her, slashing at her thigh and face. She knocked Pearl back into Pink.

Pearl stood and rushed again only to get launched back. She stood up shakily and repeated process getting swatted back each time.

Jasper laughed, "Weak."

Garnet rushed and struck Jasper in the chest then the stomach quickly. Jasper headbutted her in the face then kicked her in the chest launching her back.

Amethyst swiped at Jasper with her whips, she struck her face and legs before she grabbed the whips and slammed Amethyst into Garnet.

Pink crawled toward Jasper and wrapped her non-broken arm around her leg.  
"I'm not done yet."

Jasper turned and booted her face but Pink held fast. "Traitorous scum. You dare use her gem." She grabbed her by the head and held her over the edge of the railing. She dropped her and as she fell Pink wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist and yanked her down with her. "Surprise."

Pearl ran to the edge of the railing and yelled down, calling for Pink as she faded into the darkness. She reached a hand out into the darkness, hoping to see a floating Pink.

A voice boomed loud and clear, "Now, now Jasper. You cannot fight with her, after all she is your diamond." A large white hand raised out of the darkness and Pink's gem lay out in the open, Jasper's gem lay with it. The hand raised till it reached the roof then punched through. The voice spoke again, "Look one, Look all. View this glorious moment. She has returned. Pink Diamond is returned."

As the words left the voice, Pink reformed and stood as a much taller version of herself though only about half as tall as Blue or Yellow.

Every Gem saw her open her eyes and say one single sentence, "I am Pink Diamond."  
__________________________________________  
Chapter 5 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter wil be really important. Let me know what you think of the fights and the plot that has been revealed so far


	6. A Rose by any other name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys. Sorry for late update been real busy. Also let me know what you think in comments please. If its bad tell me and what exactly is bad. Also how are you liking Pink as a character?

The Aquamarine made it to the front just as they slipped out of sight, "Ugh. You stupid idiots, They escaped because of your incompetence." She approached the railing and gazed into the ever present darkness, "At least they won't be causing anymore problems." She snapped her fingers and an Amethyst approached. "Do not let this incident repeat itself or else you will be the one going down to the Off-Colours." She left muttering to herself, "Simply Grand, now I must be the bearer of bad news to White Diamond."  
__________________________________________  
Everything was like a dream to her. She remembered yelling out, "I am Pink Diamond" but other than that no memories stood out. It all felt so far away all of her time with the Crystal Gems and in Highschool. She placed her hands on her head and groaned in frustration.

She finally opened her eyes to view her surroundings. It was a large bedroom. Almost everything inside was pink; The drapes, the ceiling, the floor and the walls. Even the door was a nice shade of Pink. The bed was nice and warm though the whole thing was pink. She snuggled under the covers momentarily forgetting where she was when a hand wrapped around her chest and pulled her back into an embrace. A leg was thrown over hers and suddenly, she was the little spoon. She tried to struggle away.

"Good Morning My Starlight." Came a voice and for some odd reason it brought a large amount of comfort to Pink. She stopped struggling and just enjoyed the embrace.

Her mind went blank again and memories flowed in and out of her head. She raised a hand to her head to keep them locked inside but it proved futile. The arm wrapped around her tightened and pulled her in further. She sank into softness and warmth, all worries flowing from her mind.

She couldn't remember anything, not even her name and she whispered into the open air where her companion lay, "Who am I? Where am I?"

Her companion shot up looking at her confused. Her hair was rather pointy but it was a mess from sleep. She had pure white skin and hair with eyes to match, it was almost an unearthly sort of beauty. She blinked rapidly staring at her. "Say that again?"

Pink started again but the her words failed her. Tears began to pour out slowly and her companion gently wiped them away. She was choked up but the words caught in her throat finally came loose, "I can't remember anything!"

"What do you remember?" Asked her companion who gently held her.

"Fighting. I remember fighting Jasper. I don't remember anything before that nor after." She frowned as small stabs of pain invaded her mind while trying to recall it all.

"My Starlight. That was 6000 years ago." She said quietly.  
__________________________________________

The fall seemed to take an eternity but it truly only lasted a single hour. Pearl's eyes were shut the whole way down as she mentally replayed Pink's abduction; To have regained Rose, or Pink really, and lose her so easily harmed her on an emotional level. She felt the ground approach and snapped open her eyes, landing gracefully in a ruinous cavern. Tunnels lined the walls leaving an ominous impression. The feeling of dread settled upon Pearl but she waved it off, dismissing it as residual trauma. 

She swallowed hard, a pointless act but one that helped her feel better and more grounded, then scoped out the cavern. The tunnels were just shy of infinite in number, some having gaping maws and others being but pin pricks. Pearl spun in circles searching for her fellow gems but finding nothing but dust and wind in their place. A low slithering sound crept by her ears, putting her on guard. She pulled her weapon free from It's case, the case being the storage of her gem, and held it at the ready, calling out in an unsteady voice, "Hello?" 

A large number of whispers rose from the darker corners of the cavern. It was jumbled together in an indecipherable mound of talking so Pearl could not make out what was said. She noticed faint movement out of the corner of her eye and spun hoping to catch whatever it was off-guard. A loud slap rang out as Pearl was disarmed and flung across the room and into a hole.

She tumbled quite a distance before stopping herself and leaping to her feet with practiced ease. Another sword-staff appeared and she took her lowered stance.

"Hurt!...help...Stop!...ravage...destroy..." A large frame ambled into the hole through which she was flung. It was similar to the large Hekatonkheires they had fought before but less of the main body remained. In it's place arms grew wildly and without control, even as the corrupted gem moved. They spun with no particular rhythm or rhyme but didn't touch the other arms.

Pearl sensed it wouldn't be an easy fight and she began her retreat.  
__________________________________________

"So~" Pink said extending her word for dramatic effect, "I'm kind of like your wife then?" She looked curiously at White Diamond who sat on a nearby chair glancing nervously at the bed they had shared moments before.

White Diamond paused for a moment before deciding, "Yes. If you chose to put it in layman's terms." She thought it over for a moment, "I would say that you are far more precious to me than that but wife is comparison that works. So does soul mate, Love of my Life, My sole reason for existing." Pink smiled nervously and half-chuckled before stopping and staring timidly. A light blush settled on her face. It was quite unlike Pink to be at a loss for words but White seemed to have that effect upon her.

"May I ask a question?" Pink inquired of White. She didn't want to overstep her bounds though she knows not exactly what the bounds are. 

"Anything you ask of me, I shall answer." White responded without hesitation.

"Why do you have a bed if you don't need to sleep?" She asked then when White didn't reply for a few seconds she blurted out, "Sorry. I was just wondering since ya know, You're well you know....A Diamond." She mentally berated herself regaining control of her motor mouth.

"It's fine My Starlight." She dismissed her worries with a wave of her hand. "The bed was your idea. No other gem uses beds here for we do not require sleep as you know. I had a bed made for us for......." She paused before continuing, "Certain Activities. It does get used for that quite often."

Pink's face gained a heavier blush than before and looked down at the bed looking for any telltale marks. "I guess our relationship is kinda intimate?"

"That is correct. That is the three-thousandth bed we have acquired. The throes of passion are quite intense." White said with some difficulty.

"Right." She stammered out.

"I must admit that I do enjoy the mornings-after very much. We spend a large amount of time holding each other in bed, spooning often, it has become my favourite activity." White said confidently.

"I guess that is a testament to my prowess then." Pink made a joke to lighten the mood.

"Yes, you are very skilled. The few times you've been on top, you've proven yourself a worthy partner." Said White.

Pink was kind of bummed out. She had hoped to at least maintain some sort of dominance but as it turns out she was submissive before White. She semi-pouted at the knowledge. 

White stood as if suddenly remembering something, "I have business to attend to. Would you care to accompany me? I'll take you by all of our paintings and portraits that we've acquired."

Pink mulled it over and stood with White following at her heels like an obedient dog.  
__________________________________________

For an ambling mound of arms with a pair of tiny legs supporting it, the Hekatonkheires ran surprisingly fast nearly overtaking Pearl several times. 

The only reason Pearl hadn't been shattered was her quick reaction time. She darted in and out of different tunnels at full speed trying to lose the Hekatonkheires.

Several times she managed to lose it only to be found moments later by pure chance. Her mistakes had cost her pain, large amounts of pain.

As she ran, she ducked under rocks thrown at her and jumped over smaller corrupted gems. She made a massive leap towards a tunnel leading up only to be grabbed by an arm from the Hekatonkheires. It slammed her into the ground and planted a foot into her chest. She struggled to removed the foot unable to stop the beast. It raised it's many arms over it's non-existant head and prepared to small them down into her thin frame. 

She watched in horror as the hands swung down and all went dark.  
__________________________________________  
End Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment Love y'all


	7. Too far gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof big news at the end please read.

Too far gone

 

 

 

 

 

As Pink wandered the halls of White's castle, memories appeared in her mind. She stared at paintings of her and White in various poses; ranging from serious and straight-forward to goofy and playful. As she walked down the hall, she noticed the many different hairstyles she has used while together with White. 6000 years and so many bad decisions. She shuddered looking at a painting of her with short and uneven hair. 

A particular painting caught her eye, and she rushed towards it examining it with great interest. It depicted The Diamond Authority together. She sat at the very bottom, smiling and acting as aloof as she was wont to do. Her Diamond was above her, giving a thoughtful confident look almost as if she gazed directly into her. 

To the left, Yellow Diamond stared into the distance as if she was solving a difficult problem. Her lightning was quick, clean and precise. It fit her personality best.

Blue was to the right of Pink. The gentler of the Diamonds though she still held the same capacity for violence that the others often displayed prominently. Her power over emotions was strong against gems whose powers run off of the emotional energy. It was both beneficial yet harmful due to it's inability to discriminate between friend or foe.

The Hall of Memories, as it was called, posed a difficult question to Pink. How should she proceed?

Should she jump straight into her apparent lover's arms?

Refute her claims?

These questions ran through her mind as she paced the hall. She looked at every painting several times hoping one would hold the answer she seeked. None were so kind.

Her mind was jumbled with complex thought processes when the door to the Hall opened, "My Starlight? Are you there?" White Diamond peeked her head in and looked around quickly.

Pink was sitting in front of a painting on the floor, her gaze fixed upon it's contents. "I'm over here." She called out softly and almost indecipherablely.

White slowly approached her, careful not to spook her. Pink turned to look at her and tears had welled up in her eyes. White sat behind her and pulled her into her lap wrapping her long slender arms around her. "My Darling, What is wrong?"

"I don't know what to do?" She confessed. 

"What do you mean?" White inquired not understanding Pink's perplexing plight.

"I dunno.... Us? You?.... Me? What am I supposed to do? You know everything, Tell me what to do." Pink let loose everything she had been holding in, "What do I do? Do I love you? Do I leave? I don't even know what Us is!"

White held her tightly and whispered, "I must confess to you." She pulled closer and buried her head into Pink's poofy hair. "I don't know everything. I can't tell you what to do. I fear that if I do, you'll feel some sort of obligation to do it."

Pink felt disheartened at her words but White kept talking, "If it helps, I can explain our story? Would you like me to do that?"

Pink nodded and leaned into White. Her presence was comforting despite the feeling that she was being far too reckless. White unwrapped one arm and pointed at an old portrait. It was well taken care of but wear and tear from the years had stained the frame. The painting itself was in mint condition seeming brand new despite it's age.

It was a painting of White and Pink holding hands while laying on a bed of roses. The roses were various shades of pink and white and a mixture of the two colours. The ones under Pink were purest of white and slowly melted into pink under White. 

"That painting is from our first year together. I know it seems odd to start here but it's the earliest painting we have."  Pink paid the closest attention possible. 

"It was 6,000 years ago. You were an intergalactic war criminal hiding on the Planet Earth. I was and currently am the ruler of Homeworld, Land of the Gems. You had committed an unforgivable sin, You killed a diamond. You were hunted down and as it turns out, you weren't a murderer, You were the diamond. It was quite an issue. You didn't have any of your old memories from being a criminal as you had technically died making it hard to pass judgement." Pink knew that part of the story.

"I placed you with the rest of your rebel friends in a cell and lo and behold, You almost escaped. You fought with a Jasper to a stand still before taking her down with you into the abyss. I pulled you out together and brought you back together. I thought it was a good idea to take you under my wing and help you reform into a good gem. Instead it seems you changed me. You gave me emotion, the capacity to feel beyond a superficial level. I fell in love with you. You can't blame me for that. I would do anything for you and I did. I ended the conflict with Earth for you and halted plans for expansion. Our society here has closely come to resemble the one's from Earth. We adapted many customs from humans such as marriage."

She raised her hand in front of Pink's face and showed off the small silver ring adorning her ring finger of her left hand. Pink looked down and noticed the same ring on the same finger.

White finished her story, "We've spent the last 5,000 years as benevolent rulers instead of dictators. Together. All of us."

Pink held her hand up to where White's still was and intertwined their hands. "I think I know what I want to do. I think I'm going to be with you but differently. I can't just jump into a relationship like that.... It takes time. Let's start anew. Will you wait for me?"

White smiled weakly, "I am willing to wait forever My Starlight." She leaned in and gently pressed her forehead to hers. "Would you like another story?"

"Yes please."  
__________________________________________

A barrage of fists hammered down at Pearl's face. Unable to stop then, Pearl closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. A loud noise roused her attention and she reopened her eyes.

Garnet caught the beast from around the waist and flung it. "Hello Pearl. Long time no see." 

Pearl struggled to say something but Garnet stopped her, "Hold that thought. I have to finish this." She fought with the Hekatonkheires for a while before finally poofing it. "Come Pearl. We have much to discuss."  
__________________________________________

"So what your saying is, Pink isn't Pink anymore?" Pearl asked.

"No not at all. She is completely different, she is living with White Diamond. I think she might have been affected by constant poofing."

"I don't think so. Pink's a strong girl." She sat for a a moment thinking, "Where is Amethyst?"

"I don't know. I haven't found her yet."

"What?"

"It's been..... Difficult. Garnet has just recently been formed again."

"You split apart?" Pearl asked gently

"Yes I did. We had our differences but now I think we are back in perfect condition." Garnet answered.

"We need to find Amethyst and save Pink. From White Diamond or her own idiocy." Pearl stated.

"We can't beat the diamonds in a fight. Not how we are."

Pearl thought for a moment then spoke, "We don't have to fight, If we can distract them for long enough to grab Pink out of there, It'll be a success."

"How do we distract them? They have multiple Sapphires and nigh omnipotent power."

"Cause a distraction? That's Amethyst's specialty."

"That would be incredibly helpful if we knew where she was."

"We can find her. I know we can." Pearl answered Garnet's rather unhelpful statement. Pearl rose and with Garnet at her side and a purpose, she set off to find Amethyst and save Pink.  
__________________________________________  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry guys. I've decided to reboot this series making a few changes. I didn't really like how it started coming out. I lost my drive for it. So I'm restarting and i hope it'll be a bit better. Im shooting for weekly updates of 10k plus chapters. I'll try to maybe finish this one but for now Hiatus. Also Soon I'll put out a fic for Tiger and Bunny with my fav ship from that anime, Blue Rose and Wild Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading this far. You are amazing and i hope you know that. Please point out any mistakes I've made in comments and let me know what you think. Yes i know her name sucks but i just really didn't like Nora as a name.


End file.
